The Stag Night
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Sequel to The Wrong Professor Cutter; Nick and Stephen's stag night ends in an expected way.


Nick and Connor were sat at a table with drinks. Nick was sure Connor was talking, but all he was focussed on was Stephen on the dance floor. Becker had politely declined the invitation, and they hadn't asked Lester, so the three of them made up the stag party – two nights before the wedding. Connor trailed off when he realised Nick wasn't listening, and followed his gaze. Attractive young women swarmed around Stephen, but Nick didn't look jealous. He just watched Stephen like he couldn't look away. Connor wondered if anyone would ever look at him like that.

'Can I ask you a question?' Connor asked.

'Mm.' Nick nodded, never turning away from Stephen. Connor took another sip of his drink, wondering how much more he needed to have before the Dutch courage kicked in, so he could ask what he so badly wanted to know.

'Who tops?' He finally asked; it wasn't his main question, but it was the only thing that he could vocalise at that point, and it seemed a good place to start in building up to what he wanted. Nick dragged his eyes away from Stephen to look at the young man.

'We switch.' Nick answered, emptying his glass of whiskey. He wasn't drunk; he answered simply because he was fascinated to see where the conversation was heading. 'We just go with the flow, see who's in the mood.' He answered.

'What's it like?'

'Like nothing on Earth.' Nick turned back to Stephen, smiling. 'We just fit. It's like we were made to be together.'

'Have you ever…' Connor trailed off, sipping his drink again. Nick looked at him again, and the way Nick looked at him suddenly made him brave enough to ask the question he'd been building up to. 'Have you ever had a threesome?'

'Is that an invitation?' Nick smiled. Connor blushed the colour of a ripe tomato, but he nodded. 'I'll be right back.' He whispered. He pushed his way through the crowd to Stephen, pulling him out of the throng of women. He led Stephen back to the table, and then took both him and Connor outside while he told Stephen what Connor had asked. Stephen nodded quietly, pressing Connor against the wall and kissing him.

Nick watched the two with a fascination he normally reserved for specimens in the lab. Connor gave in easily and let Stephen dominate the kiss. Nick thought perhaps he should let Stephen win control more often because, if the whimpering noises building in Connor's throat were anything to go by, he was as good at that as he was at everything else.

Nick just watched, perfectly content, until they tore themselves apart to breathe and he dragged them into a taxi.

The journey was quick enough, and Nick kissed Stephen for most of it, until the car drew to a stop. Connor mumbled something about paying half, but while he was still offering Nick handed over some money that he didn't even look at then led Connor into the house.

The younger man looked around, trying to take in every inch of the house before he lost the opportunity. But there were so many tiny details to abnsorb he felt he'd barely made a dent before he was being pulled upstairs by Nick and guided into a bedroom.

Nick whispered something indistinct in Stephen's ear while Connor looked adound the room. Before he could say anything, Stephen was tugging at his clothes, kissing him and pulling him over to the bed. Nick tossed his shirt aside and crawled onto the bed while Stephen - still fully dressed - crawled over Connor's naked body.

Nick sat back against the pillows watching as Stephen wrapped his lips around Connor's straining erection. Connor cried out, clutching at Nick's hand while Nick toyed with his hair.

'He's good at that.' Nick murmured against Connor's neck. 'He loves it too.' Nick added. Stephen hummed the affirmative, and the sound shot through Connor and made his hips buck. Stephen swallowed instinctively around Connor's length as it entered his throat and the movement made Connor scream.

Stephen pulled back far too soon, making Connor whimper at the loss, and drew Nick into a kiss. Nick clawed at Stephen's shirt, desperately trying to pull it over his head. But, as it so often did in these moments, his coordination failed him. Chcukling softly, Stephen pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

'I want you inside me.' Nick whispered. 'Both of you.' He added. 'Can I?' He asked Stephen. The younger man nodded, and Nick pushed Connor back onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Stephen pulled off his jeans and crawled back onto the bed, pressing his lips to the back of Nick's neck. Nick wriggled out of his jeans, tossing them aside, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

'OK?' Nick murmured, passing the bottle back to Stephen. Connor nodded quickly, even as he felt Stephen's hand spreading lube over his length. Connor growled when Stephen ran a finger down the cleft of Nick's ass. He waited, expecting Stephen to take his time preparing the older man, only to gasp when Stephen wrapped his fist around Connor's erection and guided him to Nick's ass. Nick took him in slowly, sinking down onto him a little at a time. When Connor was fully buried inside him, he leant over and kissed him. Connor growled, twisting his fingers into Nick's hair and holding him in place.

Stephen settled himself between Connor's legs, slipping one finger into Nick alongside Connor. Nick gasped, muscles tensing, and Stephen froze.

'OK?' He whispered against the back of Nick's neck. Nick nodded.

'Just…give me a minute.' He gasped. 'I've never…' His words turned to a groan when Stephen curled his finger around Connor's length. 'More.' He finally pleaded. Smiling, Stephen carefully added another finger. When they brushed his prostate, Nick's muscles clenched again, making Connor gasp. Nick fell forwards, burying his face in Connor's shoulder; he knew he must look obscene – ass in the air as he waited for Stephen to enter him and fill him more than he'd ever been filled before – but he didn't care how he looked because then Stephen was pulling his fingers out and the blunt press of his cock at Nick's entrance made the professor gasp.

'Just relax.' Stephen ran his hands down Nick's spine gently, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. 'Tell me when you're ready.' He added. Nick drew a few deep, shuddering breaths, trying to force himself to relax around the intrusion. Finally he felt his whole body relaxing, and he turned to Stephen and nodded.

'OK.' He nodded. 'Move.' He gasped. Tentatively, Stephen rocked his hips forward. Connor cried out when he felt Stephens erection moving against his, and Nick groaned at the sensation. He'd never been so full, and it was so much better than he'd ever imagined it could be.

Stephen established a slow rhythm, rocking into the professor, and the movements made both Nick and Connor gasp.

'Stephen!' Nick whimpered. He froze, pressing his lips to the curve of Nick's neck.

'You ok?' Stephen whispered.

'God, yes. So fucking incredible, Stephen.' Nick gasped, trying to rock his hips back against Stephen's to make the younger man move again. Stephen kissed the shell of his ear, teeth lightly grazing the soft skin below it, and smiled against Nick's neck as he moved slightly faster and rougher. The change made Nick groan again, but Stephen didn't even bother to stop and ensure he was ok as he knew Nick wouldn't thank him for another delay.

'Stephen…please.' Nick gasped, when Stephen brushed against his prostate in the most incredible way. He leaned in to take Connor's lips as a kiss, as Stephen wrapped a fist around his aching erection. But the angle made it too hard for Stephen to move his hand, and offered little relief to Nick's desperation, so Connor gently pushed Stephen's hand away and replaced it with his own. The sensation was alien to Nick, moving in unexpected ways that Stephen had never done, but Connor moved his hand easily and the friction made Nick want to scream – and he would've done if he wasn't still locked in a kiss with Connor. When he finally pulled back to attempt to drag air into his lungs he smiled, and mumbled something that might've been a thank you to the younger man. Connor just nodded, twisting his fist and kissing Nick's neck. He wanted to see the professor fall apart, wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. And the feel of Nick clenching around him, and Stephen's length moving against his own, were threatening to send him over the edge very soon.

It was Nick who fell first though, screaming something incoherent as his orgasm raged through him and his release coated Connor's hand and stomach. The clenching of his muscles pulled Connor with him, and the younger man shouted Nick's name as he released inside him. Stephen growled, the sensation of Nick's muscles clenching, and the extra lube provided by Connor's release made his movements easier and with a few hard thrusts he felt his own orgasm taking over him and his release mixed with Connor's inside Nick.

When they moved apart Stephen leant over and licked the evidence of Nick's release from Connor's stomach. The younger man mumbled indistinctly at the sensation, but he was already slipping into sleep.

'Was it what you wanted?' Stephen whispered, stroking his hand through Nick's sweat-soaked hair. The professor nodded.

'Are you ok?' Nick asked. Stephen smiled reassuringly and nodded.

'Of course I am. I told you I was ok with it; it was what you wanted.' He shrugged. Nick just leant in and kissed him.

'It was incredible.' He told him. 'I've wanted to do that since I was a student.' He added, curling up in Stephen's arms to sleep. Stephen just kissed his forehead gently as he felt sleep taking hold of both of them.


End file.
